


Maybe

by mellod89



Series: Song Verse [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eren just wants to help, Levi won't talk to Eren, M/M, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellod89/pseuds/mellod89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't wanna be tough<br/>And I don't want to be proud<br/>I don't need to be fixed<br/>And I certainly don't need to be found, I'm not lost<br/>I need to be loved<br/>~ Kelly Clarkson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the title song if you want to listen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhWUHlEfY4s
> 
> Thanks to Remmy for the beta!

“Levi, talk to me. What’s going on?” Eren pleaded. He knelt on the floor on the side of the bed trying to meet his eyes, but Levi just rolled over, leaving Eren to talk to his back.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell Eren what was wrong; he was just tired and wanted to be left alone to sleep. Today was horrible enough as it was, and he didn’t need his boyfriend to make it worse.

Eren stood and sighed, walking out of the room. Levi could hear him doing something in the kitchen. He honestly didn’t care what it was as long as he left him alone. He pulled the comforter over his head and curled into a ball closing his eyes. He opened them when he felt the bed shift and blanket pulled back.

“I made you some dinner and tea whenever you want it.” Eren lay down next to him and tried to rub his back, but he pulled away.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Okay,” Eren muttered softly.

Levi felt the bed shift under him hoping that Eren would leave the room, but he didn’t. He walked around to the other side of the bed. He knelt in front of him, resting his arms on the bed and using them as a pillow for his head.

“I know you don’t want to talk.  I know you want me to leave you alone, but I can’t just sit there and watch you hurting and not try to do anything.” Eren reached his hand out towards him again, and Levi violently recoiled falling off the bed.

“Don’t touch me!” His voice was shrill bordering on hysterical, breath heaving. “Just don’t touch me.” He backed up into the wall.

Eren held his hands up in surrender. “I won’t. I’m sorry.”

Eren was freaked out. Levi had bad days before, but he never reacted like this to him. Usually all he had to do to help Levi feel more like himself was to make him his favorite tea and give him a bit of a cuddle. Now that plan was completely out of the question, and he had no clue how to calm his distraught boyfriend.

That’s when he noticed Levi’s skin. His chest and arms were red and splotchy. His hands were bright red and raw, specks of blood seeping through in places.

“Levi,” he rasped.

“Just leave me alone.” He didn’t want Eren to see him like this. He was a disgusting mess.

“I can’t not when you’re so broken. I can’t leave you when you look so lost. Just let me help you.” Levi just stared at him. The look of distress melted and in its place was cold fury.

“What did you just say?” His voice was tight.

“I said I just want to help.” Eren was very confused.

“You called me broken and lost.”

It was only then that what he said registered on Eren’s face.

“I didn’t mean–”

“You called me broken and lost,” Levi raised his voice. “You of all people should know that I’m not either. How could– why would that even cross your mind? Am I just some project for you to fix?”

“No, I ju–”

“Does helping me make you feel good about yourself?”

“No!”

“Then what?”

“Sometimes I have no clue what to do to help you! You constantly push me away when I just want to help.” He reached out his hands, almost pleading. “Just tell me what to do.”

“I did. I told you to leave me alone, but you had to keep pushing me.” He stood clenching his hands. “I told you when we started this that it wasn’t going to be easy. I told you that if you really wanted this that you had to be patient and love me regardless of the shit that I constantly go through; that if you trusted me, I would try my best to open up with you.”

Eren shook his head. “Maybe this was a mistake.”

“What?” Levi whispered stepping back as if he was struck.

“I don’t think I can do this right now.” He stood, grabbing a bag and some clothes.

“What are you doing?”

Eren continued packing his bag. “I need some time to think.”

“So you’re leaving me?” Levi’s voice was dead.

“I just need time to think. I’ll be at my sister’s.” He walked past Levi not even looking at him.

“Someday it won’t be like this.”

Eren paused.

“Someday all this shit will be a distant memory, and we’ll love each other as equals.”

Eren nodded his head and continued to the door closing it softly behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in the Song Verse Series. It'll be made up of one shots featuring various parings from SNK and Free! inspired by a song which is the title. The relevant lyric is the summary. There are only three fics that have a sequel within the verse, but other than that each story can be read on it's own. There are 15 fics total and I plan on posting a fic a day at midnight until my birthday on Jan 5th, so make sure to subscribe if you want to read all 15!
> 
> http://melloadams.tumblr.com/


End file.
